DragonTale - Mi Leona
by Miguel16310
Summary: El aniversario de Issei Hyodou y Arturia Pendragon es en la noche, no se le ocurre nada mejor al muchacho que hacerle un regalo muy especial a su rey de los caballeros, pero no será tarea fácil, pues es una carrera contra el tiempo bastante complicada, pero todo vale la pena tratándose de su querida Turi.


**Jamás en la vida creí que volvería a publicar algo en DxD. Pero veamos el lado positivo: mi primer historia de Fate. Feliz cumpleaños Eien, ojalá te guste y haya podido acertarle algo a DragonTale!Issei.**

**Renuncia de derechos: Fate y todas sus derivaciones pertenecen a Kinoko Nasu, Aniplex y Delight Works son dueños de Fate/Grand Order, Ichiei Ishibumi es dueño de Highschool DxD, el dios Fox es dueño de Undertale y por último, Eien no Hiryuu tiene control total de DragonTale, yo no poseo absolutamente nada exceptuando a los padres y hermana gemela fan-made de Hyodou Issei.**

**Fate/Stay Night.**

**Undertale.**

**High School DxD.**

**"DragonTale"**

**Crossover.**

**One-Shot: Mi leona.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-[Fragmento 1: Planes]-**

No era para nadie un secreto que Arturia Pendragon gustaba de los leones.

Todos tenemos un animal preferido en mayor o menor medida, aunque el gusto de la descendiente del rey Arturo era algo bastante particular por un lado y al mismo tiempo, analizando su personalidad, era algo natural desde cierto ángulo, no por nada aquella majestuosa criatura era el rey de la selva.

Algo relacionado a los leones era el regalo de aniversario perfecto.

Pero Issei Hyodou siempre se había caracterizado por querer lo mejor de lo mejor para sus parejas, sobre todo para su hermosa leona de cabello dorado como el sol y ojos esmeraldas, su Turi merecía algo fuera de lo común.

Por tal motivo -y más que nada basado en los collares que portaban Aiko y Asriel porque NO tenía imaginación- decidió hacerle un collar de una cabeza de león de los mejores materiales que pudiese encontrar en su muy limitado tiempo.

**WHAM**

Aria: ¡ARIA TAMBIÉN QUIERE UN REGALO, ONII-CHAN! -habiendo leído el diario de su hermano menor como siempre, la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos penetró en el estudio de su hermano gemelo, el pelinegro pegó un brinco gracias al portazo que dio la más gritona de la familia, los ojos amielados de la mayor brillaban en celos- ¡¿Por qué Aurora-san puede tener un collar de ti y Aria no?! -demandó, depositando sus manos en el escritorio con un potentísimo "PAM", el mapa que Issei estaba mirando salió volando ante la leve ventisca que generaron sus movimientos bruscos.

El menor del matrimonio suspiró cogiendo su trozo de papel con una mano, mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el puente nasal, tenía que pensar seriamente en pedirle al tío Gaster un mecanismo anti-Aria para todas sus cosas, amaba a su hermana con todo su corazón pero la manía casi insalubre que tenía de meter su hermosa naricita en todo lo que no le concernía era enfermante hasta para sus amados padres.

Issei: Aria, Ariita, corazón mío, mi sol, Imouto, Onee-chan, Nee-nee, Mana y demás... ya hablamos de esto, no puedes ponerte celosa cada vez que intento darle un regalo a alguna de las chicas, ya sabes que te amo muchísimo y daría mi vida por ti, pero las fechas es algo que respeto muchísimo por las cosas que papá nos ha enseñado, además, ¿no crees que deberías ser más paciente? -preguntó poniendo su mejor cara, habló con el tono más cariñoso y educado que pudo sacar de sus neuronas en estos momentos, tenía cuatro lugares que visitar y había muy poco tiempo, por lo tanto el estrés y presión que tenía sobre sus hombros sumados a la actitud de Aria no daban un resultado positivo a su ánimo- y por millonésima vez, no es Aurora sino Arturia.

Aria: ¡P-pero Aria te ama mucho, onii-chan! -replicó tomando sus manos con insistencia, como siempre quería tener todo su cariño para ella sola, no por nada cada vez que Aiko o Arturia venían de visita sus padres tenían que controlarla como si fuera un perro rabioso a punto de comerse a alguien, Aria era muy celosa y cerrada a su círculo familiar, siempre lo había sido... no por nada Irina le tenía un poco de miedo aún si jamás iba a reconocerlo- ¿por qué no le das uno a Aria?, ¡podrías salir con ella sin mamá y papá esta noche!

Un gotón de sudor descendió por su nuca, si tan solo no hiciera la vista gorda a la caja de baratijas que él mismo había hecho con sus manos para ella... Aria tenía varias similitudes con Dahut, ambas tiraban lo que fuera luego de un tiempo, solo buscaban algo por el mero placer del momento, ¿luego? derechito al olvido, todas las chucherías que le regaló en años anteriores eran la prueba.

Y cuando le preguntaban "¿Qué hay de tus otros regalos?" Aria Hyodou siempre contestaba lo mismo "¿Qué hay de ellos?" se hacía la loca.

Issei: Por muy tentador que suene el ir a ver las estrellas contigo luego de una cena, debo declinar; hoy soy todo de mi rey de los caballeros -dijo, poniendo punto final a las protestas de la castaña, quien hizo rechinar sus dientes producto de la ira y su pataleta contenida, empezando a golpear su pecho repetidamente causándole casi nada de dolor.

"¡Entonces Aria no te dejará marchar!"

Tras esta afirmación, se puso en posición de combate mientras sacaba su hoja oculta electrificada... mientras que Undyne hacía el anime real, Aria hacía que los videojuegos fueran reales, o más bien Azazel quien era llenado de mocos y lágrimas diariamente por ella para chantajearlo y que construyera cualquier cosa sin costo de por medio.

"¡Apa-pap, nada de interferir en los días de tu hermano, Aria!"

Un chillido escapó de la boca de la mayor, pues una fuerza imparable que hacía incluso a su hermano temblar la detuvo; las manos de sus padres se agarraron a sus lóbulos tironeándola para regañarla, Aori y Hanako se ajustaron sus lentes con sus manos libres perdiendo los brillos que mágicamente tenían los cristales de ambos, tanto la pelinegra como el castaño miraron a su hijo menor con alegría, ignorando las quejas de su hija mayor.

Aori: ¿a dónde irás hijo? -preguntó interesado el ojimiel, su corazón latía de orgullo al ver el mapa algo viejo que sostenían los dedos de su primogénito, debía admitirlo; estaba emocionado por su futuro y sacrificios hechos por aquellos a quienes amaba, ver todos los grandes planes hechos para las mujeres que amaba le daban a entender que había hecho un buen trabajo criándolo e inculcándole valores.

Issei: Turi y yo estamos de aniversario a las diez esta noche, así que pensé en hacerle un collar con unas cuantas cosas, Vali me ha marcado estos puntos donde puedo encontrar lo que necesito en su estado más puro o de mayor calidad -definitivamente debería de agradecerle la molestia al dragón emperador blanco por haber buscado en sus memorias relacionadas a los viajes que frecuentaba lugares donde podría encontrar lo que necesitaba, aunque luego tendría que recibir una reprimenda de el resto de las chicas que muy probablemente se pondrían celosas tras este día.

Hanako: ¡Qué romántico cariño!, te deseamos suerte -sus labios junto a los de su marido se posaron en las mejillas derecha e izquierda del ojirrojo respectivamente, para luego esta alzar su brazo derecho mirando con severidad al fruto del amor que tenían ella y su cónyuge- En cuanto a ti jovencita, ¿quién te has creído para interferir en las relaciones de tu hermano?, ¡sin mencionar que otra vez has metido mano en mi bolso! y no me mientas, porque tus dedos están empezando a ponerse rojos, ¡tienes miedo porque te descubrí!

Aori: ¡Como castigo, vamos a ir directo a la hora de las tareas! -llevado por un deseo de educar a la cabecita hueca de su niña, ambos empezaron a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación hacia su escritorio; iban a ponerse como buitres carroñeros sobre ella, no se pondría de pie hasta que terminase todos los deberes que muy probablemente tenía acumulados durante la semana.

"¡NOOOOO, LAS TAREAS NO!, ¡TE ODIO ONII-CHAN, TE OOOODIO!, ME ACORDARÉ DE ESTO ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!, ¡ARIA RECORDARÁ EEEESOOOOOOOOO!"

**WHAM**

Los gritos continuaron junto a unos cuantos llantos en la pared continua; muy probablemente ya estaba sentada en su escritorio abriendo sus cuadernos para mostrar la montaña de ejercicios que no había resuelto, suspiró nuevamente para des estresarse un poco mientras miraba su reloj; eran las diez de la mañana, solo tenía doce horas para recolectarlo todo.

**[Tu hermana si que es una melosa, Aibou]** -desde una luz verde en su dorso derecho, habló su fiel compañero de batallas, como siempre Ddraig terminaba sorprendido por las situaciones que Aria era capaz de provocarle a su hermano con sobre-reacciones totalmente naturales, al mismo tiempo desesperada buscaba acaparar todo el aprecio de él, "ni lo digas" replicó mirando atentamente las ubicaciones, colocándose un sombrero rojizo- **[¿a dónde irás primero?]**

Sonrió guardando el trozo de papel en su bolsillo, era hora de vestirse.

"Nos vamos al amazonas, Ddraig"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-[Fragmento 2: El mejor lapislázuli de toda la tierra]**

12 de la mañana, 12 horas para el aniversario.

**SLASH**

Ascalon cortó unas cuantas malezas con un solo tajo, Hyodou con la bosted gear activada agitaba la mano izquierda para poder aclararse la vista, guiado por su pésimo sentido de la orientación rogaba a lo que sea el estar yendo por buen camino, después de todo Vali no le había marcado bien a donde tenía que caminar; únicamente dibujó una montaña enorme rodeada de palmeras.

¿Hasta ahora? no había visto un carajo.

No podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué estaría haciendo Arturia en estos momentos? Probablemente estaría atiborrándose hasta la garganta con comida.

Issei: hace muchísimo calor maldita sea -pasándose la mano por la frente, volvió a colocarse su sombrero de explorador, por lo menos los mosquitos no le encontraban tan delicioso como para estarle chupando la sangre todo el rato como generalmente sucedía en películas ambientadas aquí- bueno... tal vez no tengamos suerte con la ubicación por el momento, pero hay que ver el lado positivo; ha sido un viaje tranquilo sin contratiempos hasta el momento.

**SPUURRRRRRGGG**

**[Tú y tu gran bocota]** -visiblemente decepcionado, notó que tanto él como su contenedor comenzaban a ser succionados por el suelo, Hyodou miró hacia abajo encontrándose con una vista para nada alentadora, sus piernas estaban sumergiéndose lentamente en un terreno mojado, sus pantalones y piel comenzaron a sentirse húmedos, tenía total pinta de-

Issei: Arenas movedizas -de todas las cosas que podía encontrarse en la jungla, tenía que ser esta, como desearía tener algún látigo o algo por el estilo, por ahora solo debía confiar en su instinto- recuerdo que leí una táctica para salir de aquí una vez... -más por su intuición que otra cosa, comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante de forma continua como si estuviese subiendo por las escaleras a un segundo piso.

**SPURRRRRRGG~**

Con resultados más que negativos por supuesto.

**[Deja de patalear Hyodou Issei, estás hundiéndonos más] **-levemente preocupado, el emperador rojo advirtió a su compañero, quien de mala gana detuvo sus movimientos recurriendo a otra estrategia; sin nada que perder se dejó caer de espaldas a las arenas, las cuales comenzaron a tragárselo con mayor rapidez- **[¡¿Qué estás haciendo pedazo de alcornoque?!]**

Issei: aplicando otra forma; decía que estas cosas son como gelatina, así que solo debo acostarme de espaldas y nadar como si fuera una piscina -dicho y hecho, comenzó a mover tanto las piernas como los brazos para nadar, sin embargo solo dificultó aún más la situación, pues justo como había sugerido, comenzó a hundirse más rápido, los nervios eran evidenciados por el sudor que recorría su piel.

**[¡QUÉ PLAN MÁS BRILLANTE GENIO!]** -exclamó visiblemente alterado, lo único restante por ser consumido del muchacho era la cabeza, incluso empezó a hacer gorgoritos cual caricatura, de más estaba decir que el dragón galés estaba estupefacto por aquella despreocupada actitud- **[¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Activa la armadura, mis propulsores podrían sacarnos de aquí!]**

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, él cerró sus ojos mientras contenía la respiración, dejándose tragar por la tierra con tranquilidad, ignorando las quejas y súplicas de su inquilino; sorpresivamente, Issei descendió hasta encontrar luz, aterrizando en una especie de cuarto dorado formado por puras piedras.

Desde arriba por donde entraron, un espejismo gelatinoso mostraba la jungla.

Issei: ¿lo ves? no pasa nada, estamos bien -movió sus manos para limpiar los restos que quedaron pegados a su camisa, alzó la mano y justo como si escuchara sus plegarias, su sombrero descendió a sus dedos, volviendo a colocárselo- Vali había anotado por aquí las palabras "déjate llevar", en un principio tuve la idea de que la entrada estaba por alguna catarata pero no me parecía un buen lugar, tuve una corazonada y ta-da.

No había comentarios que la criatura carmesí pudiera hacer para recriminarle, su mente estaba totalmente concentrada en recordar sus gritos de terror dados no menos de cinco segundos atrás, se sentía avergonzado tanto de si mismo como del idiota que había escuchado cada uno de sus lloriqueos, era humillante lo viese por donde lo viese, quizás hasta estuviese sonrojado.

Con una risa en la cara reanudó el paso, internamente estaba algo emocionado explorando este sitio, por lo poco que Vali le había dicho, solía haber una tribu de tarados unos cuantos miles de años atrás que veneraba a la gema esta creyendo que solía ser un dios, tonterías... entendería bien si fuese a un dios con estatuas de lapislázuli, pero no entendía volver a este un dios.

Fuese como fuese las ruinas subterráneas estuvieron ante él; era un lugar enorme construido bajo tierra, madera por doquier, construcciones hechas de roca, pasadizos a los lados y de alguna manera, seguía entrando la luz del sol, si tuviese que definirlo sería como una mezcla entre los mayas y aztecas. Cogiendo su arma actual inició una caminata algo lenta, teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal.

Podía oir como trocitos del suelo se desprendían yendo hacia las profundidades tras cada paso dado, además del olor a tierra constante aún podía distinguir cosas como las cenizas de tantos rituales o antorchas encendidas en el pasado, pero ahora que escuchaba bien haía algo más, una especie de chillido incesante, como si fuese un ronroneo.

"**[¡ISSEI, ARRIBA!]"**

"¿Uh?"

**WHAM**

Un estruendo sacudió el suelo, cayéndose varias rocas con él; desde el techo había descendido un arácnido enorme de ocho patas con tonalidades verduzcas y un par de ojos carmesíes, viendo a Issei llegar era más que obvio sus deseos alimenticios con él. La cosa es que era bastante grande incluso para un animal mágico, Hyodou se volvió a ajustarse su gorro, no podía perderlo; era un regalo de Aiko después de todo.

"_SKIIIIGHHHH~"_

**(Ambientar con: "Resident evil 2 ost - the third malformation of G")**

Issei: esa porquería sí que es enorme... casi tanto como la mascota de Muffet -leves recuerdos de la infancia le llegaron a la mente, la pastelería de la pelinegra con croissants y donas volando de aquí para allá, y esa criatura muffin/araña intentando zampárselo, "todas las arañas son tus amigos" le dijo alguna vez, pero definitivamente esta cosa NO era su amiga- además de desagradable... -Ascalon por suerte estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a empuñarla, al menos tendría un poco de diversión por el momento- ¡Esto es por Arturia!

Con aquel grito de guerra propio de un enamorado, se lanzó al ataque alzando sus brazos para pegar un corte descendente, el cual fue bloqueado por una de las patas del monstruo, quien alzando otra, perforó el abdomen de Hyodou haciéndole retroceder un poco, justo a tiempo para esquivar otras dos patas que se estrellaron en su posición buscando aplastarlo.

Aún en el aire, agitó la mata-dragones hacia la derecha generando una ola de energía negruzca de toques carmesíes, aunque en lugar de recibir el ataque alzó las patas que tenía clavadas para levantar una placa que fungió como escudo, aterrizando Ddraig hizo una afirmación rápida; era un animal hambriento, si, pero esa cosa no era estúpida ni instintiva.

Podía racionalizar y quizás hasta pensar.

**SPSHHHH**

Desde la nube de polvo salió disparado un rayo de telaraña proveniente desde sus mandíbulas, Issei intentó cortar el susodicho aunque terminó llevándose la sorpresa de que no era para nada una araña débil; el filo que poseía Ascalon no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para rebanar la seda, quedando ahora en una lucha de tirar y aflojar entre ambos.

Activando con una orden mental su inventario, retiró de este mismo la pistola vacía; empuñándola con la mano restante disparó tres tiros dirigidos al rostro, obligándola a soltar para poder protegerse, armado ahora a dos manos listo estaba para acabarlo; una ola de energía seguidos de otros balazos, en esta ocasión en lugar de bloquear brincó.

La pared fue su nuevo terreno, Issei comenzó a disparar y la araña a correr evitando sus ataques, tenía que darle unos cuantos puntos por la rapidez con la cual estaba evadiéndolo, quizás y tenía un sexto sentido "femenino" para saber dónde era mejor dirigirse. O tal vez solo eran los ocho ojos que tenía.

En cuanto a la criatura, esta detuvo su avance de forma súbita, dobló sus patas para tomar impulso y brincó desde su lugar seguro hasta otra zona; más específicamente una rocosa, teniendo ahora ella la munición, comenzó a lanzarle sus nuevas "balas", Issei rebanó las primeras rocas por el tamaño considerablemente pequeño que tenían, mientras que las siguientes ahora más grandes optó por evadirlas brincando de un lado a otro.

Aunque no todo estaba controlado, fue tarde cuando miró hacia abajo notando como la plataforma rocosa que estaba utilizando comenzaba a derrumbarse, esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

**CRUUUUURRRSH**

Todo empezó a caerse a pedazos, casi como un deja vú, ahora él estaba en la pared evadiendo cualquier cosa que le lanzaran y ella -o él- estaba disfrutando de verle correr como si fuese una alimaña, apuntando ascalon hacia adelante volvió a liberar una ola, destruyendo en medio del aire la siguiente roca, en medio del polvo la araña aterrizó frente a él, buscando ahora un asalto directo.

Se miraron por breves segundos, sus ojos decían todo: "Voy a comerte pedazo a pedazo", "Hoy es tu último día de vida". Sin más, se lanzaron al ataque.

**CLANK**

El metal resonó al chocar contra el extremo de su pata, Issei movió hacia arriba rechazando estar a la defensiva y bajó con fuerza, estrellando la punta contra una pata izquierda, Ddraig había analizado bien a su enemigo actual, aparentemente sus patas delanteras eran más fuertes que las traseras, su defensa estaba distribuida casi si fuese un cangrejo.

**SLASH**

Tal como pensaba, la rebanó con el mínimo esfuerzo.

"_SKIIIIGHHHH_"

Rugió, estallando en un dolor descomunal mientras se alejaba de un pequeño brinco, Issei vio este momento como su oportunidad para continuar atacando; más sin embargo su espada se topó con una de las patas delanteras del ser arácnido quien recuperó la compostura rápidamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con una sola mirada dio inicio el ataque.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK**

El choque empezó, los sonidos estridentes del arma y las extremidades potentes comenzaron a resonar en el lugar, los ojos del Sekiryuutei estaban fijos en la cara del enemigo actual, notando como su sed de sangre comenzaba a aumentar, esta vez impulsado por venganza, no iba a ceder en ningún momento, estaba claro que seguiría hasta acabar con él o morir.

**SLISHHHH~**

Una telaraña salió desde su abdomen adhiriéndose a su brazo derecho, ahora tenía solo uno para manipular su espada para defenderse y atacar mientras intentaba liberar su extremidad, tenía que darle algo de crédito, era extremadamente fuerte.

**CLANK**

Ascalon salió volando de sus manos, justo cuando estaba a punto de ser empalado nuevamente los ataques del arácnido volvieron a ser rechazados, esta vez por una sartén color verde; en el último segundo Hyodou sacó de su inventario el sartén quemado para protegerse, aún con el escudo de por medio la araña consiguió empujar la herramienta hacia adentro y con ella a Issei, quien fue volando directo hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

**[¡Aibou!, ¿estás bien?]** -decidiendo romper el silencio, Ddraig habló por primera vez desde que inició el combate, las cejas del pelinegro se fruncieron con evidente molestia, ya estaba completamente harto de esta porquería.

Issei: No, ya no aguanto más -contestó rechinando sus dientes, alzó la mano izquierda y como si estuviese teledirigida, recuperó su arma predilecta, la sartén quemada fue devuelta a su inventario donde pertenecía- Ddraig, aumenta todo lo que puedas, cuando estés listo mándalo a mis manos -con un "entendido" se dio por terminada la conversación, cortó las telarañas de su brazo incapacitado y pegó un brinco hacia la criatura.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Primero la empuñadura bloqueó la pata izquierda que vino desde arriba, luego aún apuntando hacia abajo su hoja bloqueó la derecha, justo a tiempo para hacer un barrido que le envió por debajo de él cortando otra más de las traseras, un nuevo grito sumado a sangre verde, pero aún así no se detenía; dio la vuelta encarándolo, esta vez juntó sus dos medios principales para pelear como si fuera una equis y las agitó.

Una ola de energía cruzada fue hacia Hyodou, quien materializó la bosted gear justo a tiempo para cortar el ataque en dos V que pasaron a su lado explotando detrás; ya todo estaba listo.

"**[¡TRANSFER!]**"

Sus manos brillaron por breves segundos, Issei corrió a todo dar hacia el arácnido quien alzó sus patas para recibirle con un nuevo embate, desgraciadamente la batalla ya estaba ganada y él había fracasado.

"Hasta luego"

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

A una velocidad impresionante con fuerza descomunal comenzó a rebanarlo en pedazos, de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, zigzag, de una esquina a la otra, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo. Con un sonido bastante desagradable, los trozos rebanados se cayeron a pedazos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del vacío. Viéndose triunfador, Issei saltó hasta el otro extremo de la sala, aterrizando en una de sus rodillas.

Suspiró, dejando salir algo del estrés acumulado por la batalla, justo como pensaba; detrás de la puerta estaba un altar con un trozo de lapizlasuli brillando hermosamente por la luz del sol, el cual no tardó en entrar a su inventario.

**[Felicidades Aibou, ya tenemos uno de los cuatro]** -no podía evitarlo, estaba algo emocionado por el reciente combate y el que sucediera recién en la primer ubicación solo lo dejaba con las expectativas en alto para los siguientes tres lugares que iban a visitar- **[¿a dónde vamos ahora?]** -cuestionó, era mejor guardarse el comentario de que parecía "Botas" del programa de Dora la exploradora. Aunque no estaban tan lejos de ese para la verdad si consideraban hacia dónde irían.

Issei: Hacia el Egipto, Ddraig -contestó con un poco de nostalgia, no había visitado ese sitio en casi cuatro años cuando tenía doce, y eso fue más que nada porque Ozymandias les dio una visita tanto a él como a sus padres de cortesía, en esta ocasión iría totalmente solo.

O al menos eso pretendía.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-[Fragmento 3: Los egipcios oscuros, reyes del latón]-**

3 de la tarde, 7 horas para el aniversario.

**(Ambientar con: "Assassin's Creed Freedom Cry Teaser Music")**

El calor era algo sofocante para muchos visitantes que se atrevían a poner un pie en las tierras que alguna vez gobernaron los egipcios; pero no para aquellos que vivían allí, esa regla se aplicaba a muy pocos extranjeros, entre ellos entraba el mismo moreno por supuesto, poseer al dragón emperador rojo le proporcionaba muchas ventajas, entre ellas su resistencia al sol abrasador.

Aunque eso no le quitaba el hecho de que estar tapado hasta los tuétanos como si fuese un islamita le sentara bien.

Issei: (Jodido calor, jodido Vali, Jodido Bikou y jodida Kuroka) -pensó maldiciendo al grupo del peliblanco en su mente, ahora entendía el por qué de esas sonrisas maliciosas cuando le entregaron este mapa hacía un par de días atrás, probablemente sabían de las tormentas de arena nada normales que predominaban en este lugar, incluso cubriendo su cara sus ojos estaban en constante agonía, aunque ese era su menor problema- (Egipcios que construyeran en piedra negra... ¿cómo mierda voy a encontrar semejante estupidez?)

Si, Egipcios oscuros, al menos eso era lo que había anotado atrás con sus indicaciones, pero nunca había visto nada igual -no es como si pudiera ver mucho actualmente tampoco- por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde tenía que ir. Cuando le preguntó al Sekiryuutei cuanto tiempo había pasado deambulando como imbécil por todo el desierto se alertó, ¿cinco horas? esto tenía que ser una pesadilla de las gordas.

Su tiempo se estaba acabando, igual que el agua.

Hablando de agua... tenía mucha sed; llevando la mano hacia su bolso, sacó su cantimplora y la vació en su boca, desgraciadamente no cayó ni siquiera una sola gota. "Perfecto" dijo él, justo cuando más necesitaba su suerte terminaba así, muerto de calor, sediento como un camello y sudando como cerdo.

Su cuerpo se desplomó hacia la arena, realmente tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir, no es como si el veneno de los escorpiones normales le hiciera muchísimo daño, solo se tomaría una siesta, cosa que haría aún con los griteríos incesantes que Ddraig le estaba dando, si tuviera fuerzas para cerrarle la boca de seguro lo haría. Pero por ahora solo dormiría.

Le hacía bastante falta a su mente.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con sombra tapándole la cara, notó casi de inmediato que su sed prácticamente había desaparecido en su totalidad, cosa que le hizo alzar la cabeza de inmediato, poniéndose en guardia. Definitivamente esto no era para nada normal.

"Veo que ya despertaste, joven amigo"

Una voz algo tranquila pero educada terminó por confirmar sus sospechas; frente a él, sentado en un banquillo frente a una ventana se hallaba un hombre con cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, una barba de pocos días y unas vestiduras azuladas con detalles dorados bastante llamativos, podía incluso ver el ojo de horus en uno de sus guantes.

Issei: ¿quién eres? -era natural ser desconfiado de buenas a primeras, no conocía de nada a ese tipo y si le había ayudado era porque quería algo, la sonrisa que soltó le dio un aire de tranquilidad, esos ojos no demostraban segundas intenciones como él estaba esperando, simplemente se puso de pie y le ofreció una taza de té caliente, gesto bastante extraño.

Rami-Ying: mi nombre es Rami-Ying -contestó haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, prestándole especial atención a su mano izquierda- debo decir que jamás esperé encontrarme con el Sekiryuutei, incluso si las estrellas me lo hubieran dicho habría pensado que solo era un delirio mío, sin embargo aquí estás; vivito y coleando -volvió a reír, esta vez con algo más de humildad, el que pudiese ver claramente que era el portador de Ddraig sin siquiera haber activado su sacred gear dejaba en claro su peligrosidad, eso o que simplemente era bueno leyendo auras mágicas- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, joven amigo?

Issei: ... sabes que soy el Sekiryuutei, pero no conoces mi nombre, ¿cómo es eso? -no iba a bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, si tenía un teatrito iba a desmantelárselo al instante, el egipcio removió su sonrisa, en esta ocasión retiró desde una de sus enormes mangas un pequeño orbe verde que al estar cerca del ojirrojo, brilló aún más- ese es uno de-

Rami-Ying: Uno de los orbes de la boosted gear, si, y un recuerdo de mis antepasados -agachándose para estar a la altura de un cofre algo pequeño, retiró un pergamino algo polvoriento que lanzó hacia Issei, el susodicho lo recogió y abrió al instante, encontrándose con una pintura que mostraba su Balance Breaker al lado de un pequeño grupo de faraones o esclavos, ni idea de quienes eran- Uno de los portadores pasados del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou lucharon en estas tierras alguna vez, sin embargo terminó por fallecer quien ostentaba la armadura del dragón emperador rojo y de él nada queda más que esto -negó con la cabeza, mirando su propio reflejo teñido de verde en la pequeña esfera, era una gema aunque inútil sin estar en contacto con la Boosted Gear, no le quitaba lo hermosísimo.

Issei volvió a extender el pergamino, encontrándose justo como había dicho, con una pintura de Divine Dividing en su estado evolucionado, posteriormente una donde ambas armaduras chocaban en medio del cielo, observados por los espectadores anteriormente dichos, y por último todo terminaba con la armadura hecha pedazos, más específicamente la zona del casco. Era bastante interesante el camino de algunos predecesores suyos.

**[Él no miente, compañero]** -casi como para confirmar la pequeña historia, hizo su aparición el segundo actor principal de aquellas pinturas, tenía un aire nostálgico que se vio sumado a unos recuerdos antiguos, observar aquellos trazos tan antiguos, junto a la esfera verdosa que ahora bailaba entre los dedos del dueño de casa- **[Uno de mis primeros veinte portadores fue un esclavo egipcio, no recuerdo mucho de su vida pero si tengo algunos trozos de su batalla contra Albion; y en efecto, falleció cuando su armadura fue quebrada en pedazos]**

Silencioso, el muchacho devolvió la mirada hacia quien había inspirado desconfianza en su corazón desde el inicio, sintiéndose levemente apenado por haberse comportado de una manera algo áspera con alguien que le tendió la mano, era obvio que buscaba algo como anteriormente había deducido, pero ahora que conocía su historia estaba dispuesto a reciprocar su ayuda.

Issei: Antes preguntaste que me trae aquí... supongo que conoces a la portadora de Excalibur, ¿no es cierto? -el pelinegro asintió, los acontecimientos de Kuoh habían resonado en todo el globo a quienes poseían algo de información del mundo sobrenatural, el como Excalibur volvió a ser reformada, podrida entre las manos de Kokabiel y posteriormente purificada por una damisela con cabello dorado que tenía la sangre del rey Arturo recorriéndole las venas- bueno, es algo simple; es mi novia. Esta noche es nuestro aniversario y quisiera darle un regalo, he venido aquí gracias a un mapa con instrucciones de Vali, el Hakuryuukou. Aunque hasta ahora no he tenido éxito encontrando a esos "Egipcios de piedra negra"

La mirada de sorpresa que recibió tras decir la última frase fue señal de que había causado un mal augurio, en especial cuando vio como Rami cerraba las cortinas de forma abrupta, devolviéndose al baúl retiró otro pergamino, en esta ocasión uno aún más antiguo que parecía estar a punto de deshacerse en cualquier momento, probablemente se mantenía entero mediante un hechizo o algún conjuro.

Rami: Sé de lo que hablas, Issei -le miró para pedir su permiso, y Hyodou asintió permitiéndole hablarle de forma más personal, debía darle una señal de que confiaba en él, no era nada sorprendente el que su actitud formal hubiese quedado en el pasado al ver que el portador de Ddraig no era alguien que se interesase tanto por esas tonterías- se llamaban "Pueblo del inframundo nocturno" -agachándose, extendió el documento en el suelo hasta lo máximo que daba, mostrándole las ilustraciones bastante extrañas pero comprensibles.

Personas de piel tan negra como el carbón, cadavéricos, cargando distintas rocas para construir una pirámide; rocas negras igual como ellos, arena perdiendo su hermoso color amarillo por aquel ennegrecido mortal, más de alguno sostenía escorpiones inofensivos indicando obediencia, contrario a los "egipcios normales" estos se veían de todo menos amigables, parecían enviados del shinigami más que nada.

Traduciendo por si mismo las letras que tenían, pudo descifrar el mensaje y la historia que contaban; alguna vez existieron unos humanos que en lugar de adorar a los típicos dioses egipcios, adoraban a los escorpiones, a la noche, a la oscuridad, no al sol como era costumbre. Esto obviamente era extraño a ojos del resto, que comenzó a temerles, en especial cuando sus herramientas comenzaron a dejar de estar hechas de madera, adobe o piedra, para ser reemplazadas por latón, ¿cómo lo consiguieron? nunca lo averiguaron.

Se contaba que se irguieron desde las profundidades de la tierra mientras era de noche un grupo de pirámides negras como la tez de aquella gente, y de la noche a la mañana desaparecieron sin dejar rastro junto las armas de material desconocido que solo egipcios posteriores consiguieron identificar una vez el material color bronce recorrió el resto del mundo.

Issei: y esa es la historia... ¿tú sabes cómo encontrarlos? -bastante raro a decir verdad, pero todas las leyendas tenían un origen y si ese pergamino existía, significaba que en algo debía estar basado, desconocía como Vali les había visto, pero este joven podía ser la clave que necesitaba para encontrar su regalo para Arturia.

Por su parte, Ying volvió a sonreírle amenamente mientras retiraba un bastón dorado con una esfera verde en la punta y distintas ilustraciones negras semejantes a geroglificos.

Rami: si, honestamente yo también quiero encontrarlos -dijo, abriendo la puerta de su casa para salir de esta seguido del japonés, la puerta fue cerrada, ambos comenzaron a deambular, aunque más específicamente Issei seguía a "Ram" como si fuese un guía turístico- y no puedo mentirte; los encontré hace un tiempo, al menos la pirámide que dicen desapareció en la noche -colocándose la capucha de su túnica, su boca fue cubierta por el cuello largo de la misma, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos color café, llenos de emoción y algo de excitación, pronto su sueño estaría completo y en el proceso habría ayudado a un portador del guantelete rojo, era como cerrar el círculo de sus ancestros- Verás Issei, tal vez te parezca raro, pero mi especialidad es el polvo.

Issei: ¿polvo? -repitió alzando una ceja, ese tipo de magia era algo inusual, por no decir que jamás había oído de ella, aunque no podía negar que podía llegar a ser interesante, pero una parte de él buscaba molestar a su nuevo camarada- Debo admitirlo, me sorprende; estaba esperando algo más cliché como la arena o cosas así, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con el Pueblo del inframundo nocturno?

Se detuvo, imitó su acción, ¿pero por qué? solo era un páramo como cualquier otro a su parecer, tristemente no podía estar más equivocado al respecto.

Rami: Issei, ellos crearon una variante que deseo conocer -replicó alzando su bastón, frente a ellos comenzó a agitarse la arena, polvo dorado emergió desde la arena en forma de dos manos gigantescas, las cuales se incrustaron en el interior de donde estaban rondando, sorpresivamente una gran cantidad del mismo polvo, uno negro como la noche comenzó a luchar contra las mismas, las cuales desprendían tentáculos o armas para defenderse mientras ascendían.

**BRUUUUUMMMM**

Era como si algo se estuviera derrumbando, aunque era mejor decir que ese algo estaba siendo desenterrado de las profundidades, el polvo negro no pudo sobreponerse más tiempo al dorado y terminó por caer, consumido por la arena; ante el dúo de morenos estaba alzada una pirámide negra que expulsaba arena por cada una de sus grietas, una vez finalizado su trabajo, las dos manos rodearon la punta de la susodicha, estrechando sus dedos como si fueran palancas.

Issei: el polvo negro -completó, no veía mucha diferencia a simple vista, pero cada uno podía hacer con sus técnicas lo que le viniese en gana, definitivamente esa pirámide tenía un aire de mala muerte que indicaba a cualquier idiota lo suficientemente débil o estúpido no acercarse allí, para suerte de ambos ninguno entraba en las categorías susodichas- ¿tiene una entrada? se suponía que-

Rami: las pirámides egipcias no tenían entradas originalmente al ser tumbas para los faraones, si, pero el pueblo del inframundo nocturno había hecho algo "revolucionario" con sus infraestructuras, las construyeron en "bases", hogares, o al menos así cuentan las leyendas -volviendo a bajar su arma, volteó para verle fijamente a los ojos- vamos, prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte en tu cometido, estoy seguro que si en algún lado debe haber un latón en estado puro, debe de ser aquí.

Ambos entraron para inciar la búsqueda, todo cuanto tenían escritas las paredes estaba ilegible y si no fuese por los rayos del sol que entraban con ellos, habrían allanado un lugar en penumbras. Lo más molesto eran los múltiples caminos que iban hacia todas partes en las paredes, aparentemente estos imbéciles habían transformado este sitio en un laberinto, pero era natural si se tenía en cuenta que era su hogar y no un lugar sagrado para momias.

**[Ten cuidado Aibou, estoy seguro de que en algún lado debe de haber una trampa]** -justo cuando iba a hacer una broma, como si fuera el destino queriendo verle la cara de tonto no solo a su compañero sino a su reciente amigo, Issei justamente tuvo que pisar una baldosa que al contacto con su peso, se hundió.

Clack~

Un mecanismo se activó, y el trío comenzó a oir a la lejanía un sonido potente, que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

**BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM~**

Anunciando su paso de forma estruendosa, desde la oscuridad de un pasillo venía a toda velocidad una roca gigantesca, pero no contento con eso estaba embutida con polvo negro que le había dado una textura de pinchos, ¿su objetivo? el trío que invadía estas ruinas.

**[Hyodou Issei... eres un idiota]** -visiblemente decepcionado, Ddraig suspiró sabiendo que oficialmente, Hyodou era un caso perdido en lo que a sigilo se refería, tal vez debía aprender algunas cosas de Mary, Asako, Hanam y el viejo Hassan, pero sería para otro día, no hoy.

Issei: ... ¡CORREEEEEEEEEE! -tras el grito, las piernas de ambos reaccionaron de forma instantánea, corriendo en forma recta pues si bien lo más lógico era separarse por algún lado para evadir el impacto, volver a re-encontrarse sería algo imposible en esta pequeña ciudadela, por lo tanto la forma más óptima era simplemente correr hacia adelante esperando un milagro.

Rami: ¡¿Este tipo de situaciones son comunes en ustedes dos?! -exaltado, el usuario del polvo dorado comenzó a generar muros detrás de ambos para intentar frenar el avance del objeto que amenazaba con transformarlos en tortillas, por suerte su túnica no estaba unida en el centro por lo cual aún le permitía correr, si fuese lo contrario ya estaría muerto.

**[Más de lo que te imaginas]** -respondió aún con su tono de decepción, no había más que pudiese decirse al respecto, la verdad es que ver a los dos huir de una piedra gigante era algo divertido, al menos hasta que comenzaron a cansarse, aquel sitio parecía no tener fin alguno- **[¡oigan, no quisiera molestarlos, pero esta cosa se está acercando!]**

Un rayo de esperanza se manifestó en una entrada cuadrada a lo lejos, por fin, por fin estaban cerca de llegar, probablemente la roca no alcanzaría a traspasar para poder continuar su recorrido, solo tenían que llegar hasta allí.

Issei: ¡RÁPIDO! -sudor empezó a recorrerle la piel, y es que podía sentir el granito -o fuese cual fuese el material- rozándole el cuello, y nuevamente volvió a hacer una tontería; miró atrás, viendo como sus temores estaban bien fundamentados, estaban a unos centímetros de ser aplanados, exaltado, gritó nuevamente y apresuró el paso, inhalando y exhalando de forma errática.

"¡SALTA!"

**PRUUUUUUMMMMM**

Levantando una nube de polvo al impactar con los pilares de la entrada, finalmente la trampa se detuvo atascándose con los mismos, Issei y Rami miraron hacia atrás, notando como parte de las túnicas de ambos habían quedado aplastadas por la susodicha, rompiéndose en el último instante. Si que habían estado cerca. Rieron, mirándose para quitar la tensión, mirando hacia adelante intentando averiguar dónde quedaron encerrados.

Sorpresivamente habían terminado en lo que parecía ser una sala del trono; en una silla iluminada por un rayo de sol que emergía desde el techo -presumiblemente, la punta de toda la infraestructura- estaba un esqueleto vestido con ropajes rojizos y una corona egipcia como todo lo demás, pero lo más destacable eran los tonos oscuros y azulados junto al pequeño escorpión en lugar de joya que poseía en el centro.

Un faraón muerto.

Rami: Issei, mira -alzando su brazo y posteriormente apuntando con el índice, señaló las manos del difunto; las cuales traían una esfera color bronce, era indudablemente latón teniendo en cuenta que ese material predominaba en aquel pueblo, justo lo que estaban buscando- creo que podemos tomarlo, es decir... nadie va a venir a reclamarlo, ¿no?

Hyodou frunció el ceño, profanar a los muertos no era algo de su agrado, pero a su parecer primero iba el amor y después los modales/educación, estando de acuerdo con él se dispuso a avanzar con rapidez, no tenía mucho tiempo restante, quizás unas seis horas a lo mucho, tenía que preguntarle la hora a Ram una vez terminasen esta pequeña aventura. Sus manos rodearon la esfera con fuerza, pero justo cuando estaba por quitarla, un estallido de energía le impulsó hacia atrás.

Gritando su nombre, el mago invocó su elemento característico, atrapándole justo antes de chocar contra la pared, bajándole de inmediato, los dos miraron al frente, observando como aquel cadáver carente de carne se erguía mientras sus cuencas brillaban en energía verduzca, Issei juraba que formaba parte del ejército de Darius III si le preguntaban que opinaba con la primera mirada.

?: ¿Cómo se atreven a osar pisar la tierra sagrada del pueblo del inframundo nocturno? -su voz tenía un tono grave, casi parecía estar resonando en todas partes cual ser de proporciones magnánimas, era increíble la cantidad de energía mágica que podía tener aquel montón de huesos, pero también la presencia hostil que poseía, toda concentrada en aquella pequeña esfera metálica de sus manos, la cual flotó hasta sus costillas, era un núcleo- No me importa cuál sea su propósito; no se llevarán nada de aquí, yo el último emperador de este grandioso pueblo; Muskiltec, defenderé nuestras posesiones incluso tras hacerme polvo.

Tras aquella declaración, desde sus manos emanó una gran cantidad del polvo negro que protegía la pirámide, Issei desenvainó Ascalon y la apuntó en señal de hostilidad, al mismo tiempo que él, Rami alzó su mano derecha posicionándola hacia atrás, y con la izquierda dirigió la esfera del bastón, no sentía pena por él, aquellos restos emanaban un aura que apestaba a maldad. Sus intenciones eran nobles; pero él no lo era.

Sin más, los dos bandos se lanzaron dispuestos a chocar, Ascalon fue apuntada hacia arriba para un corte descendente, y Ying movió levemente los dedos de su palma derecha generando una cuchilla de polvo dorado mientras su bastón brillaba, las cuencas de Muskiltec emitieron dos brillos verdes, polvo negro fue acumulado en sus cadavéricas palmas y las estrelló en las armas de ambos.

**CLANK**

**BROOOM**

Los brazos de ambos mortales temblaron levemente; ambos sintieron el impacto a plena potencia, si bien era un montón de huesos, poseía un poder extraordinario, ni que decir del polvo negro, parte del dorado que Rami tenía transformado en cuchilla empezaba a caer al suelo, definitivamente estaba en otro nivel, pero eso solo aumentaba más sus deseos de conocer aquella técnica.

Muskiltec: Ahhh, ya veo... eres uno de los diurnos, jamás creí que volvería a ver uno de ellos -aún si no tenía cejas, era obvio que estaba enfurecido, aparentemente guardaba rencor con los prejuicios que fueron dados a su gente, no es como si estuvieran mal infundados para empezar- Y tú... puedo ver que tu brazo es muy inusual, ¿acaso eres portador de una Sacred Gear?

"¡CÁLLATE!"

**FRUUUUUUUMMM~**

Desde el suelo, una cantidad considerable del polvo dorado se hizo notar, cambiando a forma de puño se dirigió directo a la caja torácica del enemigo, pero Muskiltec movió ambos brazos para rechazar las armas y evadir con un brinco, aprovechando que estaba en medio del aire Issei agitó su espada liberando una media luna de energía, sin embargo polvo negro provino del suelo como escudo del esqueleto.

**BOOOM**

Una explosión seguida de humo, aún en casi total oscuridad los dos sintieron como el peligro se acercaba; estrellando su bastón contra el suelo Rami invocó una esfera del suyo propio salvándose tanto a él como a su compañero de una lluvia de pinchos negros, agitando el mismo hacia la derecha deshizo la barrera permitiéndole a Issei correr a gran velocidad usando las zapatillas de ballet, empezando ahora un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Muskiltec

Sorprendentemente, las habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo del emperador del PdIN eran bastante buenas, quizás incluso sería capaz de resistir sus ataques potenciados por la boosted gear, usando su pierna derecha con algo de magia integridad dio una patada ascendente hacia su mandíbula, la misma fue bloqueada por una mano polvorienta que le sujetó con fuerza y lo mandó hacia atrás.

Pero justo en ese momento Issei volvió a ser rescatado por Rami, quien desde atrás ahora corría empuñando su bastón a dos manos, de la misma manera Issei volvió a utilizar a Ascalon pero ahora haciendo aparecer la boosted gear, Ddraig comenzó a aplicar aumentos mientras decía el clásico "Boost", potenciando su poder, los dos comenzaron a atacar.

**CLASH CLASH CLASH**

Moviendose en medio de sus ataques, Muskiltec utilizaba el polvo negro de su alrededor como escudo de vez en cuando, desviando, bloqueando y atacando él también, el polvo dorado de Rami transformó su bastón en una lanza mucho más efectiva que la esfera, los dos amigos se miraron por un solo segundo y supieron entonces como actuar; los dos alzaron sus armas y las bajaron directamente hacia el cráneo del difunto.

Tristemente, su ataque fue contrarrestado por un muro que él mismo creo apuntando su mano hacia arriba, más aún; del mismo salieron dos manos esqueléticas que tenían sujetas las cuchillas de su armas, dos clones de si mismo fueron creados para sorpresa del dúo, los cuales les propinaron una potente patada directamente hacia sus rostros, el Muskiltec real extendió sus manos hacia ambos lados, aparentemente controlando a sus creaciones.

Eso lo dejaba débil a cualquier ataque, sin embargo no era como si la tuvieran fácil; aquellas cosas en el momento en el que se enfocaron en ellos comenzaron a atacar sin tregua a gran rapidez, por breves segundos Issei tenía recuerdos pertenecientes a Bete Noire producto de como aquel tipo utilizaba su elemento para generar armas en sus manos, aunque no es como si le sirviera mucho en este combate.

Rami-Ying por otro lado, usaba su polvo dorado guiado por los dos extremos de su bastón para defenderse de su copia correspondiente sin mucho éxito, por más que lo atacaba con figuras, manos transformadas en puños o cambiando la forma natural del arma que portaba no parecía funcionar mucho; la dureza de aquel poder tan similar al suyo era realmente admirable si estaba dándole problemas incluso al Sekiryuutei, le debía todo a Issei por haber aparecido, sino ya estaría muerto.

Cambiando de táctica, comenzó a generar golems para asistirse tanto a él como a su amigo, el coloso de oro detuvo los ataques de clon con sus enormes palmas, propinándole un golpe a este que fue obligado a bloquear con un escudo emergente de sus extremidades, Issei al mismo tiempo detuvo las piernas del esqueleto con ascalon permitiéndole al suyo propinarle un golpe.

El ataque no había terminado, Issei liberó tres olas de energía de tamaño considerable gracias a los aumentos constantes, el coloso que estaba ayudándolo sujetó al clon de Muskiltec con sus palmas tras extender sus brazos y lo dirigió de lleno contra los tres poderes, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos justo a tiempo para que se deshiciera. Por otra parte, Rami aprovechó para contener tanto de brazos como piernas al suyo, permitiéndole a su Golem ejecutar una lluvia de puñetazos brutal, que él se encargó de rematar con un aplastamiento por manos gigantes.

Issei: ¡Tú y Avicebron se llevarían muy bien, Rami! -exclamó habiendo notado las capacidades ofensivas para nada despreciables que poseían las criaturas de su amigo, similar a los creados por Avicebron, aquella afirmación dejó extrañado al muchacho, ¿Avicebron? probablemente debía de estar hablando de un descendiente del original, hablando de originales, el verdadero Muskiltec abandonó su postura de titiritero, en esta ocasión fue recubierto con una armadura formada por su poder característico- ¡maldita sea, las cosas van a complicarse!

Muskiltec: No me culpes por ello; nunca pensé que tendría el privilegio de enfrentarme al Sekiryuutei, debo tener algún respaldo para poder enfrentarme a ustedes dos -sorpresivamente, al alzar su brazo derecho se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable; su mano estaba haciéndose pedazos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ise y Ram, mucho menos para él- no puede ser...

Issei: Al parecer tu cuerpo no puede soportar tu magia gracias a los años que tienen tus restos. Si tuvieras carne o no fueses tan antiguo, podrías seguir peleando, pero la presión y cantidad están haciéndote polvo -el combate había dado un giro inesperado, quizás si tan solo cumpliese aquellos requisitos esto continuaría, pero desgraciadamente su tiempo se estaba acabando y muy rápido.

No lo aceptaba. No permitiría que ninguno de ellos se llevase nada de su gente.

Muskiltec: ¡Aún si mi espíritu desciende... me aseguraré de que ustedes dos se vayan conmigo! -furioso, el emperador deshizo su armadura, su polvo comenzaba a intentar suplir sus huesos haciéndose pedazos sin éxito alguno, por lo cual comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad detrás de él para formar un ataque especial; un escorpión gigantesco que aparentemente estaba empezando a hacerse sólido surgía desde el suelo- ¡DESAPARECEREMOS LOS TRES JUNTOS POR EL ESPÍRITU DE GRANDIOSO ESCORPIÓN!

"¡No estés tan seguro!"

Alzando su guantelete, Issei comenzó a cargar energía a grandes velocidades, alrededor de él el polvo dorado de Rami comenzaba a acumularse en una figura bastante conocida para el muchacho, al parecer el moreno egipcio conocía bien como solía ser Ddraig en sus tiempos de vida, pues ambos estaban encerrados en una réplica exacta de su cuello y mandíbula, la cual desprendía brillos verdosos generados por el guantelete.

**[¡Esto me llena de nostalgia, Aibou!]** -gritó lleno de adrenalina el ser de orbes verdes, agitando sus manos de forma leve posicionó la mandíbula apuntando hacia el arácnido oscuro, el cual se lanzo como proyectil en contra de los dos.

"¡DUST DRAGON CANON!"

Y entonces, Issei disparó.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La magia de la esfera de latón comenzó a brillar más fuerte, aún si conseguía contener el rayo para evitar ser desintegrado, el emperador no era capaz de continuar aguantando tanto poder por lo cual de forma irremediable y como ya era obvio, se hizo polvo, justo a tiempo para que Issei parase su rayo para no destruir el cuarto, el polvo dorado de Rami se desintegró al no ser requerido.

Habían ganado.

Hyodou suspiró desactivando su guantelete, acercándose a las túnicas blancas que anteriormente había vestido el rival a vencer, cogiendo de las mismas la esfera de latón que estaba buscando, aunque también había algo más; un pergamino color negro de letras amarillas, solo bastó una rápida leída para comprenderlo, era justo lo que Rami-Ying anhelaba encontrar.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, los dos salieron por el hueco que tenía el techo, justo a tiempo para ver como la pirámide volvía a hundirse en las profundidades arenosas, era hora momento de partir.

Issei: debo decir... ha sido toda una aventura, Ram -no podía perder tiempo, pero al menos debía despedirse de su nuevo amigo, esto no era un adiós para ninguno de los dos, sino un hasta luego que tal vez duraría un largo tiempo- tengo curiosidad, ahora que puedes aprender el polvo negro, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora? yo iré a Transilvania a buscar el oro perfecto que Vali me señaló.

El muchacho se llevó las manos al mentón, observando su bastón y luego el escrito que sostenía con su mano libre, finalmente su sueño había sido completado, ahora solo debía esforzarse para mantener vivo el legado del pueblo del inframundo nocturno y usarlo mejor que los creadores del mismo.

Rami: supongo que me dedicaré a entrenar en estas artes, quiero defender este lugar, no lo sé... volverme un guardián para las personas, ayudar a los viajeros como hice contigo, este mundo es muy pequeño... sé que nos volveremos a ver pronto, Issei -el Sekiryuutei asintió mientras era recubierto por la armadura del balance breaker, sus propulsores se activaron haciéndolo levitar y levantar una considerable cantidad de arena, como última mirada agitó su brazo derecho en forma de despedida- ¡SAYONARA, TOMODACHI!

Con aquellas últimas palabras, él se fue volando como un cometa rojizo, perdiéndose entre las nubes, Ying suspiró mirando hacia su casa algo lejos, para luego dirigir su mirada al rollo oscuro cual noche... tenía mucho que anotar en su diario y mucho entrenamiento que hacer, debía aceptar que Muskiltec había sido un rival impresionante, quien sabe cómo hubiese sido a todo su potencial.

Se había jurado a si mismo en ese segundo que lo superaría a como de lugar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-[Fragmento 4: El oro de los muertos]-**

5 de la tarde, 5 horas para el aniversario.

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro pese a que no era tan tarde, más que nada parecía noche en lugar de día, era bastante curioso a ojos de Hyodou Issei, no recordaba mucho de su primera visita a Transilvania -más que nada porque sucedió hace ocho años y no tenía recuerdos muy vívidos de su infancia como si lo hacía su hermana mayor- pero al menos si sabía que tampoco estaba solo en esta ocasión.

Vlad: no sé cómo me dejé arrastrar por ti a este lugar, Issei -visiblemente molesto, el rubio descendiente de Vlad Tepes cargaba su lanza en su hombro con una exprsión algo fastidiada, al menos tenía que darle las gracias que no fuese tan molesto o inmaduro como cuando era un niño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviese que ser él quien debiese guiarlo en esta ocasión también- recuérdame por favor, ¿qué estamos buscando?

Issei: "El oro de los muertos" -respondió con la cara pegada al trozo de papel, más que nada re-leyendo las notas de Vali y qué camino debían seguir exactamente para no perderse- por lo visto, algún imbécil puso una estrella dorada en una estatua de un cementerio antiguo para honrar a los muertos, pero ya que llegó la civilización a este lugar terminó abandonado, a nadie le importará que me la quede para la cadena de Arturia.

Desde atrás, el "conde drácula" suspiró evidentemente rendido, este chico no tendría respeto por los difuntos nunca en su vida, pero nada podía esperarse de alguien que no sentía ni algo de temor por seres ultra-poderosos como lo eran los Dai-Maou, los Cadres de Grígori o los arcángeles del cielo, los muertos no podían importarle menos a alguien tan despreocupado como Hyodou Issei.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que conseguía poner su tiempo en algo útil.

"Según esto... debería estar saliendo del bosque justo... aquí"

Tal cual, un cementerio bastante roído por el tiempo, quizás pudo haber sido magnífico una vez, pero ahora solo eran lápidas medio destruidas con inscripciones ilegibles, columnas en la entrada carentes de pintura, las vallas de metal sobre los muros estaban completamente oxidadas, incluso había un mausoleo que parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Tétrico a más no poder; pero de todo, había un detalle que resaltaba, una estatua de un ángel en el centro de todo sostenía una estrella dorada entre sus manos que al ojirrojo le trajo recuerdos relacionados con el subsuelo. El que estuviese en perfectas condiciones dejaba claro a plena vista que debía tener algún hechizo sobre si misma, pero la calidad era algo indudable.

Debía ser suya a cualquier costo.

Vlad: no tengo que decirte lo que sucederá si remueves esa estrella, ¿no es así, Hyodou Issei? -desenvainando su lanza, el vampiro de la casa Tepes estrechó su mirada a una amenazante, cualquiera podría decir sin conocer la situación que parecía estarle amenazando, pero más específicamente hablaba del combate que iba a desencadenar como continuase con su cometido.

Contestando con un "desde luego que no" igualmente retiró el artefacto mágico, guardándolo en su caja dimensional, detectando nada para retener el hechizo, las manos de la estatua parecieron cobrar vida propia; se alzaron apuntando al cielo, los rayos lunares parecieron tomar una tonalidad verdosa, justo para que desde el inframundo, almas perecidas hace tiempo volviesen a sus cuerpos originales.

Zombies, en pocas palabras.

Issei: muy bien, lamento mucho el estar perturbando su descanso eterno, pero mi novia necesita esto y no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, por lo cual yo mismo los enviaré de regreso al edén -tras su pequeño discurso, el usuario de Sueño desenvainó Ascalon, Vlad se puso en posición de combate notando como comenzaban a rodearlo, al menos tendría algo de diversión con aquellas alimañas.

**ZRACK ZRACK ZRACK~**

Surgieron unas cuantas estacas que detuvieron a unos cuantos, sin embargo varios otros treparon por los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, lanzándose contra Vlad; el rubio empuñó su lanza a dos manos cortando las cabezas de dos zombies, tristemente sus cuerpos aún alcanzaron a reaccionar para sujetar sus brazos, arrastrándole al suelo.

Soltó un quejido ante esto, en especial cuando una gran cantidad de no muertos se acercó a él agrupándose con intenciones de despedazarlo -evidenciado por como jalaban su ropa y piel- por lo menos no eran caníbales; molesto por tal osadía, Vlad Tepes IV alzó su cabeza levemente con una orden mental; una agrupación de estacas salió alrededor suyo, empalando a sus enemigos.

Sangre coagulada escurría las estructuras mágicas, aún se movían los cadáveres intentando salir desde donde estaban empalados, pero todo terminó cuando sus cuerpos estallaron en pedazos producto de estar siendo empalados desde dentro, Kazikli bey era muy efectivo contra aquellas criaturas, aunque el número lo complicaba todo, fuese como fuese se lanzó al ataque nuevamente. Si querían una pieza de él, tendría que ganársela.

En cuanto a Issei, él cayó sobre uno de los cadáveres andantes, enterrando su espada en su cabeza hasta partirlo verticalmente, empuñando la pistola vacía disparó hacia las cabezas de varios, volándolas como si fuese un shooter, los cuerpos segundos después cayeron al suelo, hubiese continuado su asalto hacia un grupo cercano de no ser porque sus piernas fueron sostenidas por unas manos que salían desde la tierra.

Como respuesta, clavó su espada en la misma, liberando una gran cantidad de energía que generó una pequeña explosión haciendo retumbar el área, las manos cayeron inertes liberándolo justo para cortar por la mitad a un zombie que venía por la derecha, conforme su torso caía al suelo pudo ver como reflejado en la hoja otro venía por su espalda.

**SLASH**

Apuntó la misma clavándosela directo en el rostro, lanzándose de espaldas con todo y él evadiendo un tercero que cayó al suelo, justo cuando iba a ir a por él, Hyodou se puso de pie y aplastó su cabeza de un solo pisotón, esparciendo materia gris medio podrida y huesos por todas partes, viendo su oportunidad con uno, se equipó con las zapatillas de ballet y usando magia azul, logró impulsarse pateando a uno en el estómago, alzándolo por el aire debido a la fuerza impuesta.

**SWUING**

Cortándolo en pedazos, Vlad remató al mismo cayendo sobre el suelo tras destruirlo, justo a tiempo para estrellar su lanza empalando a otro grupo que les rodeaba a ambos, aparentemente se habían unido en uno solo de gran magnitud, y parecía que más estaban uniéndose a la lucha, pero no era nada que no pudiesen superar trabajando en conjunto.

Echándose a la carrera con las zapatillas puestas, Issei comenzó a patear todo lo que encontrase en su camino, reventándolos en pedazos de vez en cuando pero mayoritariamente lanzándolos hacia el aire para que Vlad los aniquilara, hubo un punto donde incluso llegó a usar uno como una especie de "bomba de estacas", cuando Issei se lo lanzó en lugar de cortarlo lo cogió por el cuello de la prenda que utilizaba, lanzándolo hacia un grupo algo grande.

Y todos alrededor terminaron empalados, Hyodou bañó al arma mata dragones con energía, haciéndola brillar en sus clásicos tonos negros rojizos similares al poder de la destrucción, usándola ahora como si fuese un sable laser, rebanaba calcinando a quienes se atreviesen a tocarlo; un zombie quedó sin brazos y utilizó uno de los mismos para estrellarlo contra la cara de otro, pateándolo en el pecho para que chocase contra uno detrás suyo haciéndolos caer, con un solo tajo de lado a lado cortó sus cabezas.

Esto le recordaba un poco a Excalibur cuando estaba cerca de soltar su fantasma noble... cielos, si que extrañaba a Arturia, ahora que pensaba claramente en su hermosa rubia, no la había visto durante todo el día.

Eso le llenó de coraje y ansiedad, tanto que junto con Ddraig se le ocurrió una idea para terminar todo esto de una buena vez; yendo de uno en uno tardarían bastante.

Issei: ¡Vlad, tengo una idea! -exclamó llamando su atención mientras arremetía contra otro, una estaca pasó volando sobre su hombro clavándose en uno justo frente a él para indicarle que le miraba y escuchaba- ¡Ven conmigo, Ddraig tiene un plan para acabar con todos ellos de un solo golpe!

**SLASH**

Tepes no tardó en reunirse con su compañero tras clavar su lanza en el mentón de otro caminante, Issei y él brincaron lejos del grupo, aterrizando justo en las manos alzadas de la estatua anteriormente mencionada, como era de esperarse, sus enemigos comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre ellos intentando subir para alcanzarlos, sin éxito debido a la distancia.

Vlad: ¿Qué sugieres, Hyodou Issei? -la mano del guantelete se posó sobre su hombro para que casi de inmediato la voz de Ddraig gritase su "**[Transfer]**", demostrando que tan buen estratega era, Vlad comprendió entonces lo que Issei estaba planeando, convertir todo este lugar en un terreno de estacas como lo hizo el Vlad Tepes original -claro que los zombies eran algo distante a soldados, pero el resultado era el mismo- un plan bueno que le hizo sonreír visiblemente ilusionado- ¡Acepto!, **Rebosante de energía... **-sus pupilas brillaban producto de la sobrecarga mágica, un aura oscura rodeaba su ser dándole un aspecto bastante intimidante a la luz de la luna, los rastros verdes en medio de su oscuridad natural no hacían mucho por reparar la vista, sus orbes oculares se posaron sobre los muertos, sonriente- **los envío a todos con dios** _**¡KAZIKLI BEY!**_

**BROOOM BROOOOM BROOOM RBOOOOM**

En solo cuestión de segundos, lo que fue un cementerio en decadencia fue demolido completamente, transformándose ahora en reino de estacas tan oscuras como el espacio exterior, luego de varios minutos quietos para comprobar que el trabajo estaba hecho, tanto Issei como Vlad salieron del sitio, estando frente a los escombros que conformaban la puerta del mismo.

Issei: creo que ya está... dime Vlad, por casualidad, ¿cuánto falta para que sean las diez de la noche en Japón? -el tiempo estaba diferenciado por diez horas aquí, tristemente no había empacado ni su reloj y mucho menos su teléfono, eran cuatro viajes rápidos de un solo día después de todo, la respuesta que recibió lo dejó helado como un témpano de hielo... solo tres horas para su aniversario- ¡TENGO QUE IRME!

Los propulsores volvieron a encenderse, y justo como en aquella ocasión, se fue volando a toda velocidad, tan rápido que no alcanzó a escuchar la reclamación por parte del miembro de la casa Tepes que demandaba una despedida como se debía o como mínimo un gracias por haber tenido que acompañarlo a esta estúpida tarea de recolector, pero el sonido estridente del Balance Breaker alejándose fue su única respuesta.

Definitivamente iba a vengarse de ese mocoso malagradecido un día de estos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-[Último fragmento: Mi leona]-**

Ocho de la noche, 2 Horas para el aniversario.

Esto ya era el colmo.

**[Debo admitirlo Aibou, no puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer]** -brillando y hablando tras una larga siesta, el dragón emperador rojo se comunicó con su portador, si bien durante el resto del día habían estado yendo de lugar en lugar teniendo aventuras levemente ridículas o un tanto bizarras, había que ser honesto; lo que iban a hacer ahora era en extremo ridículo- **[¿En serio existe el abominable hombre de las nieves?]**

Issei: Vali dice que si, además, no sé por qué te sorprendes, míranos; existen demonios, ángeles, monstros, ángeles caídos, hechizos humanoides y quién sabe qué más, no es nada extraño que exista él también, lo raro es por qué tiene bronce en estado puro -replicó ajustándose el gorro y bufanda que traía puestos, estar en el Himalaya no era nada cómodo, bendito sea Ddraig y sus escapas que también eran parte suya, por lo menos le ayudaban a soportar esto con mayor facilidad, de todas formas en nada se comparaba a estar entrenando en la nieve con Tannin o los Phenex- espero que esto sea rápido, solo faltan dos horas para que sean las diez de la noche en Japón.

Su único sentido de orientación en aquellas blancas montañas eran los rastros de energía dejados por Divine Dividing, aún permanecían restos de la batalla de Vali con aquel que habitaba estas zonas, por lo cual solo debía buscar el rastro y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría llegar al hogar del ser bípedo, su nariz comenzó a moverse de forma insistente, podía sentir un olor a carne cerca.

Un hueco en medio de una montaña oculto por la saliente que poseía la entrada, lo había encontrado.

"**[Espera... ¿oyes eso Issei?]**"

Issei: si, son ronquidos -una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras se ponía de rodillas, comenzando a arrastrarse lentamente hacia el interior; justo como había pensado, estaba dormido, un trozo de carne probablemente robado de alguna parte se hallaba a medio comer en el suelo, mientras que el dueño de casa, peludo y enorme estaba de espaldas a la entrada, durmiendo de forma pesada como un oso.

La colección de metales que había al fondo fue rápidamente capturada por su mirada, una barra de oro bastante mugrienta y algo agrietada, un patín para el hielo, barras metálicas, incluso joyas bastante preciosas pero carentes de valor para él; el premio gordo era el enorme palo de bronce que estaba a una esquina, el color rojizo llamó poderosamente su atención; sus dedos rodearon el palo susodicho con lentitud, agarrándolo y jalándolo levemente.

"Grrrr... mmpmpppgh~"

Se detuvo en el instante en que le oyó gruñir, sudor nacido de los nervios recorría su piel a cada segundo, pero se calmó cuando bajó su cabeza reanudando la siesta, Issei finalmente halló fuerzas para retirar su tesoro preciado y emprendió camino hasta la salida; esto había sido más rápido de lo que había pensado, pero estaba agradecido por ello, no le quedaba nada de tiempo y tenía que volver a casa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La puerta de la casa Hyodou se abrió de una patada literalmente, Aori, Hanako y su hija quienes estaban cenando vieron al último integrante de la familia entrar cual correcaminos hacia la escalera, probablemente hacia el taller de su habitación, Aria estuvo a punto de seguirle de no ser porque justo imitando sus acciones mañaneras, los dos tomaron sus orejas con fuerza, sentándola otra vez.

No se pondría de pie hasta que terminase de comer sus verduras.

Arriba, el portador del rasgo conocido como sueño entró a su recámara, cerrando la puerta con pestillo, presionó un botón debajo de su escritorio y el mismo se transformó en un pequeño equipo de fundición, tenía que darle las gracias a Azazel por esto, en más de una ocasión había resultado útil para reparar algún arma cuando el lider de grígori no tenía tiempo.

Y justo ahora era él quien estaba carente de lo mismo.

**[¿Entonces, qué son cada uno de esos materiales, Aibou?]** -todos para un mismo propósito; hacer un collar de León para Arturia Pendragon, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo exactamente? el calor del pequeño recipiente de lava comenzó a derretir los materiales, dándole la oportunidad de ver en qué se estaban convirtiendo, ahora lo veía bien y debía admitirlo, estaba quedando bastante bonito- **[Ya entiendo... ]**

Aplicando un poco de agua con algo de magia helada, el proceso fue llevado a su etapa final, mostrándose el resultado, Issei sonrió satisfecho con su obra maestra, algo digno de ser vestido por la rey más hermosa que había pisado la tierra alguna vez.

Emocionado y determinado, presionó nuevamente el botón para ocultar el equipo -debía tener cuidado de Aria por supuesto- y bajó las escaleras despidiéndose con un simple movimiento de manos, escuchó durante un rato los gritos de Aria criticándole por no darle a ella aquel regalo, lo cual le hizo reír, a partir de mañana estaría totalmente insoportable, pero valdría la pena con tal de hacerla feliz.

En menos de cinco minutos, estaba allí. Era algo curioso que fuese aquí donde pidiese reunirse con él, donde se convirtió en demonio a manos de Rias -tendría más sentido el que fuese ella quien pidiese tal cosa- pero nada podía decirle, estaba algo más contento de que fuese en un lugar tan cercano, suspiró notando que llegó unos cinco minutos temprano, sentándose en un banco.

Ahora es cuando por fin tenía tiempo para reflexionar.

¿Qué sentía exactamente Hyodou Issei por Pendragon Arturia?

Una pregunta algo compleja de responder honestamente, quizás era su forma de ser tan dedicada, determinada y al mismo tiempo valerosa lo que le atraía, ella era una mujer fuerte y admirable, que sin duda alguna no necesitaba de nadie ni nada para destacar, incluso pudiese haberlo hecho sin siquiera haber tenido a Excalibur entre sus manos.

La amaba, con desesperación, más de lo que nunca había amado a alguien, la pregunta que intentaba contestar en estos cinco minutos libres era ¿por qué exactamente? no era por su apariencia -no es que fuese fea, nada más lejos de la verdad, era hermosísima como un ángel- tal vez en si lo que amaba era el conjunto de todo lo que representaba, desde su deseo por enorgullecer al rey Arturo original hasta su apetito casi insaciable de no ser porque sabía cocinar bastante rápido. Probablemente esa era la respuesta, amaba a Arturia en un todo, desde su defecto más grande hasta su virtud más destacable.

"¿Quién soy?"

Sonrió cuando su vista fue nublada por los dedos femeninos, aquella voz normalmente seria tenía un tono de voz algo juguetón mezclado con cariño, Ddraig se mantenía callado al saber que este era un momento de pareja privado en el cual no tenía nada que decir.

Issei: La leona más bella del mundo -respondió sin titubear, no tardó en recuperar la vista para ver como Arturia salía desde atrás suyo con una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo algo leve que teñía sus mejillas, se sentó a su lado y le miró, aparentemente tampoco tenía idea de qué decir... vaya ironía, había estado pensando durante la mañana mientras estudiaba el mapa en qué decirle exactamente, pero cuando llegaba el momento estaba totalmente seco- Feliz aniversario, Turi.

Y sacó la mano del bolsillo, revelando lo que había estado construyendo todo el día; un collar con cara de león, el latón terminó siendo la cabeza, oro fue fundido para ser su cadena, lapislázuli para los ojos y los únicos cuatro colmillos que tenía pues estaba boquiabierto, y bronce para la melena. Verdaderamente un trabajo hermoso.

De más estaba decir que la descendiente de Arturo casi se caía de cabeza al suelo por aquella preciosidad, sus ojos viajaron de arriba hacia abajo, cambiando entre su novio y el regalo ofrecido a su persona, para luego arquear las cejas en un rostro triste, gesto nada inadvertido por el muchacho.

Arturia: Ise yo... no puedo aceptarlo -sus manos se unieron, empujando las del hombre rechazando el regalo, no era misterio para nadie que con esas simples palabras, Issei fue enviado directamente al abismo sin regreso, sus ojos se abrieron por lo anonadado que había quedado, ¿acaso no le gustaba?, la mirada triste que le dio evidenciaba lo contrario- es que yo... yo no... yo no te traje ningún regalo. He estado recorriendo Kuoh durante todo el día intentando pensar en algo para ti y al final no pude conseguirte nada... lo siento mucho.

Rió. ¿Era eso?, ¿era eso? vaya cabeza de aire. Arturia podía ser muchas cosas, pero una de ellas que realmente le encantaba, era su preocupación por reciprocar sus sentimientos.

Issei: Turi tontuela, no estoy contigo por los regalos. La intención es lo que cuenta, me di cuenta de eso durante todo este día; créelo o no, he estado recorriendo medio planeta yendo de aquí para allá buscando los mejores materiales para hacer de este collar algo hermoso porque te lo mereces, pero en si no es eso lo que importa, sino todo lo que hice por ti solo porque te amo -y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, viéndola de cerca se veía bastante bonita, Aiko iba a estar muy furiosa al enterarse de esto- además, la Rey león necesita tener su corona, ¿no lo crees?

Ahora fue turno de la fémina para estar impactada, realmente tenía que dejar de preocuparse por lo que pensaría Issei, él no era una persona materialista y ella tampoco, esta joya colgándole del pecho era un símbolo, un recordatorio de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella: recorrer toda la tierra y mucho más allá. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Arturia: Te amo, Issei -dijo finalmente, la noche era algo fría, pero sus brazos eran cálidos y también su cuerpo, quizás pasar el aniversario con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho no era una mala idea, algo para nada desagradable.

El muchacho sonrió mirando su hermosa cabellera dorada suelta, depositó sus labios suavemente sobre su coronilla para apretarla contra su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del momento, guardando internamente este día en su corazón como algo inolvidable, sellado por unas simples palabras-

"Y yo a ti, mi leona"

**Fin.**

**Este es el fin de esta pequeña comedia romántica con algo de acción, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tú Eien, nos veremos próximamente, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero como dijiste, las buenas cosas las hago con tiempo, además... mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no lo crees colega?**

**Iniciado el: 10 de Junio del año 2019 a las 20:45**

**Finalizado el: 11 de Julio del año 2019 a las 23:38**

**Tiempo tomado: Treinta y un días con tres dos horas y veintinueve minutos.**


End file.
